6th Year Summer
by Amones of Magic
Summary: This is about Harry's summer after OotP, no main HBP plot line. Harry and his Muggle and Magical friends have to deal with adventure, darkness, romance, and even a play! This will have mentions of abuse & swear words, don't read if it offends!
1. Chapter 1

6th Year Summer

By: Amones of Magic

_This story is about Harry's summer after his 5th year. I know the 6th book is already out, which I like, well, kind of. My character's might seem OOC, but I want them to sometimes. I have a surprise planned later, but only if you all agree (when I post the idea). I will need a BETA, so applications are being accepted. I know, lame. Ok, enough of this, on with the stor_

* * *

" Harry! Where are you going?" said Bill Weasley. Bill was on watch at the Dursley house and Harry was trying to leave.

" I have something important to do and it really doesn't concern you, so I'd appreciate it if you'd move," said Harry coolly.

" Sorry Harry, but its Dumbledore's orders that you're not to leave the house," said Bill evenly.

" Sorry, but that shit won't work anymore. Dumbledore's not my guardian and it's not the school year, so he has no say in what I do. Now move before I file you and the Order for harassment. The Ministry owes me a lot and I'll even use my fame to get what I want. I'm tired of being what everyone wants me to be. Now move," said Harry coolly.

Bill didn't know what to do. He had his orders, but he knew what Harry said was true and he was always one to follow through with threats. Bill moved and Harry walked down the street and boarded a bus heading towards the city. Bill sat on the curb pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew this summer would be _very_ interesting.

Harry slouched back into his seat, his bag on the floor. Part of him felt bad, but most of him felt glad that he told _someone_ in the Order how he felt. True, it shouldn't have been Bill, but they were following like sheep, like he did. He didn't and _wasn't_ going to be locked up all summer. He was going to do something to get his mind off things, something he truly loved doing.

He was heading to the auditions for 'Into the Woods.' Unknown to most, he was talented and loved theatre and movies. He never got to see either much, but he had read many plays and scripts. He could do many accents and play both comedy and drama. The arts and books were the only things that kept him from doing something drastic the first ten years he was at Privet Drive, even the summers after he returned from Hogwarts. It was his acting skills that kept anyone finding out about his 'family' and how he truly felt about things.

He laid his head on the back of the seat and ran over his lines and prepped himself till he got to the theatre house. He got off the bus and walked 5 blocks and through different alleys, so anyone that followed him would get lost and if anyone asked where he had gone, it would lead them on a wild goose chase, especially since he also backtracked. He entered through a side door few knew about and headed to the auditorium.

" Hey! Harry!" he heard someone shout as he walked in.

" Hey Carrie! How are you?" said Harry grinning at his friend.

" I'm great and you? I see you got out of the hell hole...at least for a while," said Carrie, ending it bitterly.

" Hey, I tried, you know I did," said Harry somberly.

" I know, I hate it though. Enough of this, you did come to audition, didn't you? Hmm? Theatre bug bit ya?" said Carrie, teasingly pressing on.

" You could say that," grinned Harry.

" In other words, your guards have no idea where you are because you finally got a back bone and told them what you thought about the whole shit deal," said Danny, walking over.

" Guilty as charged, though I kind of wish it wasn't at Bill. He didn't really deserve any of it, but he was on guard and what I said was true and legal," said Harry sheepishly.

" Okay, after auditions, you _have_ to tell us what happened and then tell us at every practice what they were like when you went back and then left again," said Lindsey, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

" Fine, but only if I make it," said Harry.

" You will. You're a knock out, plus you talented," said Carrie, winking suggestively. Harry blushed a decent rouge color.

" Ooh, looks like no one had the _talk_ with him," said Danny shaking his head.

" Looks like we have to tell him," nodded Lindsey.

" Tell me what?" said Harry, raising a brow.

" You _know_! The _talk_. You know, snake and hole."

" Flower and bee."

" Car and garage."

" Birds and bees."

" A guy's d---," said Danny, but Gary slapped a hand over his mouth saying, " Not in front of the kids!"

Harry laughed at his friend's antics, knowing why he missed them so much. They were relaxed, fun, and were great. They had helped him for years and knew every thing, he knew he could trust them. They knew about the Dursley's, Hogwarts, Voldemort, the prophecy, everything. They knew him better than he knew himself, especially Carrie.

She was his twin in everything but blood…and looks…and country…and religion…and the fact that she was a girl named Carrie. They always had fun saying that they were twins, then finding all of these differences. If anything, it made them more like twins since they always said the exact same thing without even thinking about it.

Carrie had light auburn hair, well, this time, light brown eyes, the color of dry dirt, a fair complexion, around 5'8", and slim. Lindsey had blonde hair with brown highlights, hazel eyes, a tan complexion, slightly plump and around 5'5". Gary was 6'2", a slim build, wavy dark brown hair and dark blue, almost black eyes. He had a nice tan and whore contacts, instead of his old glasses. Danny was about the same height, but a more muscular build. He had straight black hair, light blue eyes, and a fair complexion. He also had very strong facial features, as did the rest, but his stood out more.

The five of them had been friends since they were little kids. They were all close, but Harry and Carrie were the closet. They each shared Harry's dark past, something they both hated thinking about.

" Okay! May I have your attention? Hello? Your attention please?" said Ms. MacAfee, the theatre director. Harry stood up on center stage and shouted, " Hey! Shut up! Mac wants to bore us with legalities!" The room started laughing, even Ms. MacAfee started chuckling.

" Thanks you Harry, but I think I could have done with out the legalities part," she said grinning.

" Maybe, maybe not. We'll never know," said Harry dramatically.

" Boo! Get off the stage you hack!" shouted Gary and Lindsey.

Harry grabbed at his heart as though he had been shot and fell dramatically onto the stage, convulsing over dramatically. "So, you done yet?" said Matt, a 39 year old actor and friend of the gangs.

Harry rolled over on his side to face the audience, lifted his hand and said, " Um, Another minute or two."

" I'll shorten it up," said Matt, kicking Harry off the stage.

Harry landed on the floor with a thump, rolled over, and glared at the man.

" Thank you Matt," said MacAfee, a small smile playing around her lips.

" That's right Matt! Treat your friend who is _basically_ your _son_ like that! Knock him to the floor! How rude!" said Harry over dramaticaly.

" Yeah, yeah. I'll stop when the fat lady sings," groaned Matt.

" She already has. Your last girl friend, remember?" said Harry cheekily.

Matt glared at Harry, but everyone knew that it was all in good fun. Matt had always been a good male figure in Harry's life, one of the few. Matt and Dana knew about Harry, even as much as his friends knew. Matt always had a spare room for Harry and they gave him a key to the theatre if he needed places to crash or anything.

" Okay, before I was _rudely_ interrupted," she said, looking at Harry who was giving her a 'Who? Me?' look.

" Since we seem to have a short turn out today, some of you maybe playing more than one part. Ladies will audition first, then the men, then the Frustrating Five."

" HEY!" came five shouts, four from seats and one from the floor.

" Alright troops! Fall out!" shouted Matt. (A/N. I'd do the auditions, but I don't want to, so, that's that. I'm trying to do this like the auditions and drama meetings at my school, but oh well. I'm also trying to portray Mac as one of my teachers, but I don't think I'm doing to well, so her personality might change, but she is an actor, so it _should_ work. Here's the rest!)

" The list will be posted in one week, but we need people to help us get ready. We need extra hands to help build some of the sets and people to raise money," she said, but instantly the Frustrating Five raised their hands.

They always offered to help and though they goofed off, they did do a good job at what they did.

" There are five, though it should really be counted as two, three is stretching it a bit," she smirked.

" Boo!" shouted the five friends.

" In all seriousness folks, this needs to be taken seriously. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but bigwigs for a respected trustee group will be here opening night and they will give scholarships to who they think is the best to be used anytime in your life," she said. Whispers broke out and the excitement grew.

" Since we don't seem to have your attention, get out of here your bums!" shouted Matt.

While everyone was leaving, the Five moved back to the Prop Room with Dana and Matt.

" You have got to be kidding us! Scholarships? To anywhere?" said Gary.

" Anywhere's right. So, Harry, what's up with you?" said Matt, going through a box.

" The wizarding world sucks. They finally believe me about Voldie," shrugged Harry.

" Took them long enough," muttered Lindsey darkly, nods and scowls agreeing to the statement.

" What else Harry? I know something else is bothering you," said Carrie.

" You know me to well Care," said Harry thickly.

" What's up with dog-dude?" asked Danny. Harry couldn't hold it back anymore and chocked on a sob.

" Harry? What is it, baby?" said Carrie, climbing up into the loft and sitting beside him.

Everyone looked up with concern as Harry said the simple words, " He's dead."

" Oh. Baby," said Carrie, pulling him into a hug.

Everyone looked away, tears in their eyes. They all knew how much Sirius meant to him, for the past year or so that was all he talked about. Harry chocked out the whole story, knowing he could share it with them and not worry. Matt came up and joined the hug as Harry wept. Lindsey and Mac whipped away tears and Gary and Dan were stony face, angry at Harry's loss and the world of wizards in general.

" You have us Harry. You have me. You come over anytime you want to, day or night. Okay?" whispered Matt softly.

Harry nodded into his shoulder and murmured, " Can I stay there tonight?"

" Day or night buddy, day or night," murmured Matt.

" Same for me. Mom's always getting on my case for not inviting you over enough during the summer. She thinks you're too skinny," said Carrie.

" Another Mrs. Weasley," laughed Harry through his tears. There were slight laughs at the comparison. " I need to go back there, but I'll sneak out later. I'll be there about 10ish, okay?" said Harry.

" No problem, I'll be here late, so you might have to let yourself in," said Matt.

" What about Will? Will he attack me?" grinned Harry slightly.

" Lick you to death. He's missed you. Sleeps in your bed most the time," said Matt.

" He should, I spoil him rotten," said Harry, his grin getting slightly bigger with the thought of William, Matt's Husky. Harry was 8 when he helped Matt pick him out.

" I'll drive you back. Traffic will be a nightmare," said Danny.

" Thanks," said Harry.

They all knew to let Harry talk when he wanted to, not to make him talk, unless they knew he needed to. The 5 said their goodbyes and Harry and Dan got into Dan's Jeep.

" You mind taking this to Matt's for me? I'm going to bring some of my stuff to his place and I don't want to worry about this," said Harry, nodding to his bag.

" No problem. I have to stop their anyway," said Dan. They drove in comfortable silence till they reached Number 4.

" See you later Har," said Danny.

" Bye Dan. See you tomorrow," waved Harry as he walked up to the house. Harry heard Dan drive off and a rustle in the bushes.

* * *

_Ok, what did you all, if any, think? I'm continuing this, so if you flame me to stop, BITE ME! Flames are accepted, though I will post what I think. So, please review and I'll take ideas if you have them. I have a lot of the plot outlined, but I would like a BETA, so do what you can people! Thanks and, oh yeah, before I forget, please hit the button on the lower left part of the screen! Thanks!_

_AofM_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, for such awesome reviews, here's another chapter! The third chap, is almost done, so expect it in a week or less, I hope. If anyone of you, especially Iniysa, knows where I can get a copy of the Broadway version on tape or DVD, it would help me out a lot! Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy the chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything or it's nature or the musical "Into the Woods." I'm using them for run, soooooooo DON'T SUE!**_

" Harry!" came a scolding voice from the bushes.

Harry turned and saw his Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagul.

" Hey Professor. How's it going?" said Harry nonchalantly.

" Oh, no you don't Mister Potter! Where were you? Half the Order is looking for you, young man!" scolded the teacher.

Harry raised and eyebrow and knew his teacher was shocked at his behavior.

" Why should I care? This isn't a school matter and none of you are my guardians, so you have no say in where I go or what I do. If I'm going to be taken, I'm going to be taken, nothing can change that. Besides, I'm supposed to be _protected_ here," sneered Harry.

McGonagul looked at her pupil with shock. She had never seen him act this way and it startled her.

" Since you have no legal options to resort to, I suggest that you and your Order leave me alone. Isn't there supposed to be protection? If I have it, why are you all here? You're such good protectors! Letting Dementors get to me and my cousin, bravo," said Harry clapping his hands sarcastically.

He turned on his heals and walked inside of the hell house. He noticed no one was around and ran up to his room to unpack err, pack. He decided that's he'd do most of his homework at Matt's. It turns out that Matt had a cousin who was a witch and he had learned a lot of what she had. He had always helped Harry with his work and with the danger of being a muggle, his cousin had put wards and protection spells on his house. He figured that that would be the best place to work, since he planned on being there a lot this summer.

He threw in some of his books, parchment, quills, ink, and potion ingredients. Matt already had a cauldron at his place, so he didn't need to worry about lugging his around. He put his original photo book in his bag also. He had copied it a few times, incase anything happened. He always worried about anything of his parents when he was at Number 4, so he decided the safest place would be at Matt's place. Harry already had an all-weather-and-fire safe there, were he put his most valuable and prized things.

He threw in some clothes and other things. He decided that he would buy some clothes, but he'd have to borrow some money from Matt till he could pay him back. He threw himself down onto his lumpy bed and pulled out a copy of the 'Fellowship of the Ring'. Despite of what people thought, Harry was a giant bookworm and absorbed information, but he acted slightly over average when could have taken his O.W.L.'s in his third year.

He read till lunch, when he went downstairs and grabbed a sandwich and an apple before hurrying back upstairs. It was about five when he was half way through the 'Two Towers' when he went downstairs to fix dinner. He had it just on the table when his uncle came in, screaming and bitching about Harry, work, Harry, and things in general. Harry scampered out of there and waited till the Dursley's were done with their dinner before grabbing whatever edible leftovers for his dinner. He figured that he would just cook something over at Matt's. He then did the dishes before hurrying back upstairs.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was around nine. He figured he'd leave in about half an hour. He heard the Dursley's going to bed and waited till he heard their snoring before opening his window.

" Hedwig, I want you to go over to Matt's, okay? Don't let anyone follow you and if you see anyone following, peck them till they run, okay?" grinned Harry.

He swore he saw her smirk, well, as well as an owl could. He threw his bag out the window and climbed down the gutter. He picked up his bag and climbed over the fence. He waited a few moments, but didn't hear anything, not even the swish of a cloak. He hurried through the familiar path of backyards and alley's till he got to Matt's place. Matt lived in a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment.

Harry had his own room, though Matt also used it for storage during the school year. Harry reached for the key in hi pocket and unlocked the door. He walked in, shut the door and locked it, then turned on the lights. He grinned at the sight. Matt's place was the same as always. The place had a cool, but homey look. The kitchen was bright and had updated appliances. The living room had a homey look, even with the leather furniture and the plasma screen and surround sound.

Harry supposed it was homey since there were things from his past like paintings, writing, and tests hanging on the walls and fridge, even things from Hogwarts. Harry walked through the living room to the door on the right, his room. He flicked on the light and grinned. Matt had set it up like how it used to be. Everything was in its proper place. His pictures were out, his bed made, his clothes in a pile on the leather chair, and his posters and other odds and ends. Harry put his things away, his clothes in the dresser, his books on the shelves, and everything else where ever he felt like putting them.

He went to his bathroom and got ready for bed, except brushing his teeth. He walked into the kitchen in his pajamas and looked in the fridge for something to eat. Harry found some leftover spaghetti and threw it in the microwave and got a glass of water. He turned on the radio as he ate his late dinner. After he finished, he cleaned up his mess, turned off the radio and went to finish getting ready for bed.

He heard a tapping sound and saw Hedwig outside his window. He opened his window and she swooped in, settling herself in the cage Matt had bought for her when Harry was in his third year. He had no time to tell Matt about her before his first year or before second year. Harry crawled on top of the dark green duvet and curled into a ball. His thoughts were directing back to Sirius and the DoM. Harry could feel the tears coming, but didn't stop them. Here, at Matt's place, his only home-type place before Hogwarts, he felt able to be himself. Matt had seen him beaten, bloody, happy, sad, Harry felt no shame here. He started to feel guilty that he was disrespecting Sirius' memory by thinking of Matt as a type of male role model.

Before Hogwarts, Matt was the person Harry wanted to be like, he was a type of father figure. Not as much as Sirius, but he still was. Harry broke down crying, knowing that Sirius would never be here again, he'd never hear his laugh, never have the home Sirius had offered him. How long Harry cried he didn't know. All he could remember was one minute he was crying, the next he was in a restless sleep.

Matt unlocked the door and walked in. He looked around and saw Will whining at Harry's door. He figured Harry was here and went to open the door. When it was opened enough, Will dove in towards Harry's bed. Matt looked in and saw Harry tossing and turning, crying, and talking in his sleep. He knew Harry was having a nightmare.

" No, no, SIRIUS! NO!" shouted Harry.

Matt ran over to Harry and started shaking him. Harry sat straight up and gasped.

" Harry?" asked Matt uncertainly.

Harry looked at Matt before throwing himself at the man. Matt took Harry in his arms as the young man sobbed into his shoulder.

" Shh, Harry. Shh. It's okay. It'll be okay. I promise, it'll be okay," whispered Matt, trying to comfort the boy.

Harry fell back asleep in Matt's arms and Matt laid him back onto the bed, covering him up with a blanket. Will jumped up on the bed and curled up to the boy. Harry shifted in his sleep and wrapped an arm around the dog. Matt wait a few minutes before walking out, but he kept the door open incase Harry had another nightmare.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Diet Coke. He leaned against the fridge and drank his drink, thinking. Harry was an emotional mess, but what else was new? This was different however. This couldn't be solved by keeping him away from Number 4 or threatening the Dursley's. Harry's only hope of getting out was gone and from what he could tell, Harry probably saw the death and blamed himself.

He wanted to strangle that whole damn world! One for sending Harry to that hell hole and two for how they treated him! They kept him away, kept him ignorant _then_ expected him to know everything they knew! _Great_ way to decrease a kid's self-esteem, one who already has bad self-esteem to begin with! He walked to the table and made a list of what to do.

_How to Help Harry and Piss of WW_

_1. Confront Harry about what happened_

_2. Talk to Megan_

_3. Try to talk to Harry's wizard friends_

_4. Confront Dumbledore_

_5. Get Harry out of Dursley's clutches_

_6. Get Harry help_

_7. Work on play_

_8. Get Will to the V.E.T._

" Not exactly in that order," muttered Matt.

He took the list to his room, but it in his desk and went to bed. The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast. He yawned and stumbled out of his room to the kitchen.

" Morning Matt," yawned Harry.

" Top of the mornin' to yah laddie!" said Matt in an Irish accent.

" Not now Matt. I'm really not in the mood," said Harry, throwing himself into a chair, putting his face in his hands.

" O.k. Harry. So, you want your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?" said Matt.

" Scrambled. I don't feel very sunny at the moment," mumbled Harry.

Matt finished their breakfast and brought it to the table. Matt dug in, but Harry picked at it. Matt stared at Harry before saying, " Oh come on Harry! I'm not _that_ bad of a cook!"

Harry grinned slightly, " Yeah, since I taught you how. You used to burn water."

" Only once!" said Matt, but a look from Harry made him add, " In a while…OKAY! Every bloody damn time!" Harry's grin got slightly wider.

" For real Harry, it's just me, what's wrong? I know it has to deal with your godfather. You had a nightmare last night…what happened?" said Matt seriously.

" N-nothing. It's nothing," mumbled Harry, mixing the ketchup in with his eggs so much that it turned them orange.

" Something's wrong. You and I both know it. Come buddy, we've always been able to talk or cry or whatever! Why can't you tell me?" said Matt, hoping this would work.

" Because it's my fault!" shouted Harry, throwing himself out of his chair, it falling to the ground.

" It's my fault he's dead! If I had listened to Hermione I wouldn't have gone! If I wouldn't have fallen for Voldemort's trick then he wouldn't be d-dead! Sirius wouldn't be…" shouted Harry before collapsing onto the ground, sobbing his heart out.

Matt came over and sat on the ground, pulling Harry into his arms.

" Shh, baby, shh. It's okay, it's not your fault. It's not your fault," whispered Matt, rubbing Harry's back.

" It is, it is! It's my fault…all my fault," sobbed Harry.

They sat like that for a while, breakfast forgotten.

" You sure you'll be okay Harry?" said Matt as he pulled into Number 4 a few hours later.

" Yeah. I might come back tonight. I have to stay at Number 4 most the time, but I've never been told 24/7. I've been away before and I still have the protection. I guess I still need to be able to call this place home," said Harry glumly.

" I know you don't think this place as home," said Matt.

" I know, but I still need to stay there. I'll be at your place soon. I might stop by the Theatre later, maybe the library," said Harry, unbuckling.

" You take care and I want you at my place soon. I don't like you there, not one bit," said Matt.

Harry grinned slightly before climbing out of the car and walking up the walkway. Harry knew Matt would wait till he was inside, to scare his uncle and possibly the Order. Harry could hear someone under an Invisibility Cloak and was glad that Matt was there.

He knocked on the door and heard his Uncle coming towards the door, or more likely, felt the tremors. Vernon opened the door and instantly turned purple. He went to grab Harry, but heard a car horn. He looked up and saw Matt glaring at him, as if daring him to do it. Vernon turned even a darker shade, but moved aside to let Harry in. Harry went in and felt a tremor as Vernon slammed the door shut.

He hurried up to his room and saw Matt still waiting in the driveway. He waved and Matt acknowledged him before taking off, but doubled back to make sure everything was okay. Harry looked around his room, deciding what else he should take. Potion ingredients he didn't worry about, he could easily replace them, as true with his books, parchment, and quills. He decided that he'd take some of his past b-day presents and some books. Before he did that though, he decided that he should send a letter to the Order. He found a quill and some parchment and wrote:

_To Whomever Receives this,_

_I'm fine. The Dursley's are okay. Hope your all well._

_H.P._

Harry decided that that would be fine. He really didn't want to add anymore and if they had any questions, they could come and talk to him personally. Harry felt a little guilty, especially concerning Lupin, but pushed it aside. If they cared so much, where were they when he really needed them? Harry had to give this to the Order, they had the worst timing in the world and that was saying something.

" Hey girl! Nice timing," said Harry as Hedwig flew in.

She hooted and stuck out her leg. Harry tied the letter to her and she nipped his finger before flying off. He sighed and laid back on his lumpy bed. He never truly realized how _boring_ it was here on Privet Drive. He was always able to run or hang with Matt or SOMETHING, until now.

' Well, since the Dursley's _should_ behave this year, I might as well find something to do,' thought Harry.

He decided that he'd head up to the attic. It had been ages since he was up there, but he enjoyed it there. It was the only place, besides his room, in the whole house that actually had dirt. Even the basement floor was clean enough to eat off of, thanks to Harry and hours of hard work. Harry opened the ceiling door to the attic and climbed up, shutting it when he was up. He looked around and decided not to clean it, but to just look around. He opened the closet box and spent hours looking through the past.

_I hope you all liked this chapter! Just to let people know in advance, August-October will be scattered and random updates. I'm in band so if any of you are in band or have friends in band, especially marching, you know how much time it takes up. Thanks and please review!_

_AofM_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! All your **WONDERFUL **reviews made me feel guilty, so I'm finishing this chap and I tried to make it longer, no promises. Thanks to __Iniysa__ for telling me where to get the movie, though I'm using the script on line for now, but it's not the same._

_Hawk's Soul: You have the job. I'll send you other things later, but if you never send them back, I WILL post them whether it's good or not._

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Enjoy this chap, I had A LOT of fun writing it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, well, ALMOST everything. I own the plot line and the made up characters, like Matt and Carrie._

* * *

Harry came out of the attic a few hours later, fuming and shocked. He found out why he was never allowed in the attic. There were 3 trunks filled with things that belonged to his parents, 3 photo albums, a box of clothing, and another box of baby items, which he easily figured out to be his. Mainly because they had his initials on them. 

Harry took everything down and took them to his room. For once he was glad that the Dursley's worked him to the bone, other wise he wouldn't have the muscle to carry the trunks. Not to mention the fact that they were out for the day. Harry went through the boxes and trunks more carefully, deciding what to take with him. There was no way in the seven levels of hell that he would leave any items that belonged to his parents in this hell hole. He felt like it was spitting on a grave.

Harry decided that he'd have to call Matt to help him move everything, he didn't want to leave anything behind and he couldn't let anyone, especially the Order know where he was. Harry walked downstairs to the kitchen and decided that he'd call Dan, since he could get a hold of his dad's 4x4 truck.

" Hello, you've reached Dan the Superman. I'm not in right now, so leave me a distress call and I'll sweep you off your feet. Just keep the kryptonite away, unless you want me that way. Beep," came Dan's answering machine.

Harry shook his head before saying, " What are you taking and why haven't you shared it with me? Just kidding, but you need to lay off the comics. Do you think you can get a hold of your dad's truck for an hour or so. I found something's that belonged to my parents in the attic and there's too much that I can't move it on my own. If you get it, get here as soon as you can, even if the Dursley's are here. I need to take it to Matt's, so try to get here with the truck as soon as you can. Thanks, bye."

Harry hung up the phone and ran back upstairs, waiting for Dan. An hour or so later Harry heard "Lacuceratcha" playing down the rode and shook his head. John was as crazy as his son. The truck parked in front of the prime house, looking out of place with it's mud splattered body and 'Larry the Cable Guy' stickers. Harry hurried downstairs and opened the door before Dan could even raise his hand to knock.

"You know it's creepy when you do that, right?" said Dan laughing.

"Shut up and help me," said Harry, dragging him inside.

" Chill dude, everything's under control. No one's here and we have all the time in the world," said Dan, following Harry up the stairs.

" I know, but the sooner this stuff is at Matt's the safer it will be," said Harry grabbing a handle on one of the trunks.

" Damn! This weighs more than a pregnant chipmunk!" complained Dan as he lifted the other end.

" There are a few things wrong with that statement and a question. One, I lifted these down myself, so their not that bad," they started down the stairs, " Two, you have more muscle that me. Three, a pregnant chipmunk is not that heavy and the question is how in the _bloody hell_ do you know how heavy a pregnant_ chipmunk_ is?" said Harry as they walked outside towards the truck.

" It's just an analogy, mate!" said Dan as the loaded the trunk.

" A bad one. And _where_ did you get the idea of a pregnant chipmunk?" asked Harry as they went to get another trunk.

" Watched "Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers" this morning!" said Dan, as they picked up the next trunk.

" Fine, but their both males and their never pregnant," said Harry as they walked down the stairs.

" Why are you going on about this?" said Dan as they shoved the trunk back towards the first.

" It's not everyday that someone compares something heavy to a pregnant chipmunk," said Harry as they went back inside for a third time.

" So I'm a little crazy, so are you," said Dan.

" Not clinically though. They have not been able to prove it yet," said Harry as they grabbed the last trunk and carried it downstairs, out the front door, and into the bed of the truck.

" So how are the minders?" asked Dan as they each grabbed a box.

" Pissed off McGonagul, sent a letter, besides that, nothing. How 'bout you?" asked Harry as they loaded in the boxes and strapped them and the trunks down.

" Waiting for the audition results. I _really_ want to get the part of Jack," said Dan as they went to get the albums.

" There's a no brainer. You're the real life Jack," smirked Harry.

" If it wasn't for the fact Carrie would have my hide, I'd show you," muttered Dan darkly.

" Whatever you say Superman," replied Harry casually.

They climbed into the truck and took off towards Matt's, knowing the Order wouldn't follow them or be as obvious as to put a Tracking Charm on the truck. Though it was a good thing they didn't. They'd get so lost since none of the 'Frustrating Five' took the main roads, but back roads. " Made life interesting," they would always say.

They pulled up to Matt's place, seeing that he was home.

" Hello Mrs. Biggs!" said Harry to the old woman watering her plants.

" Harry-bean? Is that you?" rasped the old woman. (_Think of the caring, kind old women, the small kind, that gives you cookies and over pays you for jobs_)

" Yeah, it's me. I've got to run, but I'll talk to you later!" called Harry as they dragged the trunks towards the apartment building from the truck.

" You'd better! I've made some sugar cookies and it gets mighty lonely here without you!" said the old woman as she went back to her watering.

" Nice woman. Damn good cookies too," muttered Harry.

" Stop your swearing young man! Your old enough to know better!" scolded Mrs. Biggs before going inside her house.

" I'll never figure out how she knows when I swear. I could be inside and the phone rings and it's her telling me to stop it before she brings the lye soap to wash my mouth out," said Harry, stunned, as Dan laughed.

They took the trunks, boxes, and albums inside Matt's apartment, yelling at him to get off his lazy 'bum' and help them. Matt came down and helped them take the boxes to Harry's room, Harry already unpacking some of the objects as they brought in the last trunk.

" I really need to get into shape," muttered Matt.

" When were you ever _in_ shape Matty?" asked Harry cheekily.

" That was _so_ funny I forgot to laugh," replied Matt sarcastically.

" You're the only one that can get away with teasing him Harry, though I wouldn't push your luck," said Dan.

" Matt won't hurt me. He'd have to deal with Mac, the gang, Mrs. Biggs, and Carrie. Though I think Carrie could take care of it," said Harry.

" Yeah. I don't think anyone wants to mess with Care-Bear," said Dan.

" I dare you to call her that to her face," dared Matt.

Dan looked horrified and said hastily, " I have only one life and I want to actually _survive_ it! So, _NO_!"

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was getting late and he had to cook the Dursley's dinner. Even though Moody and all them scared the Dursley's, this was something _no_ threat could stop, since he was the only one that could cook.

" Ill take you back," said Dan.

After saying goodbye and promising Matt he'd be over in the next few days, Harry headed back to Privet Drive with Matt driving the truck.

They rose back in a comfortable silence. Before they knew it, they were in front of Number 4, Privet Drive. Harry said bye to Dan and headed to the house. He heard a rustle in the bushes, but ignored it. He might have to have guards, but he wasn't going to lay down and do what they asked. They could get the courage to talk to him. The days of him spilling his guts out to them were over.

Harry went inside and checked the messages and found out that the Dursley's were going out for dinner and he'd better not mess anything or he wouldn't see day again. As if that threat scared him anymore.

Harry made a quick dinner and went upstairs to his room. He made his bed, grabbed Stephen King's, " Salem's Lot," then headed to the bath room to brush his teeth. He went back to his room and read till 10:30 before closing the book and settling down to sleep, silently wishing he was in his bed at Matt's, but knowing that he had to spend a few nights at Hell on Earth, or so he called it.

He let his imagination go wild. Imagining himself, Remus, Matt, and Sirius as a family. He imagined being with _all_ of his friends, magic and muggle. He imagined earning fame for doing something incredible or for his acting. The last thing he remembered was something he always remembered when he was alone.

A song, long ago stopped, but always remembered:

_**You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.**_

* * *

_Okay, that's all for now guys! I hope you liked it. The ending wasn't as good as I hoped it would be. I don't know how long it will be till the next chappie. This story goes on how I feel and how inspired I am. Please review and if you have any ideas, please send them! The next chap or the next one after that will have the results for the play. Depends how fast I can work and on homework._

_Here's a laugh though. My English CP (College Prep) teacher is having us read Huckilberry Finn. After the test today, she goes over it and EVERY SINGLE DAMN TIME SHE SHOULD SAY HUCK SHE SAYS TOM! Me and a friend, I know, bad gammer, but I don't care, are yellign Hcuk eevrytime she says Tom. She never got it. That's SAD! So, with that said and you ask why, ponder that as you review me._

_Ciao,_

_AofM, That is a REAL story! Happened today! _

_By the way, Mrs. Biggs is not a main character, just a fun character to add in. Also, Dan owns a Jeep, but moving all of that, he borrowed his dad's truck. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I don't mean to sound picky, but can I get a few more reviews? About a hundred people have read this story, yet I only have 9 reviews. Something seems off. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, especially Hawk's Soul. There's not much to say besides you might hate me at the end and I DON'T OWN HP, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!_

_This chap was brought to you by myself and my WONDEFUL beta Hawk's Soul. It sounds so much better with Hawk's help! _

_Enjoy-_

* * *

"Fat, stupid, lazy, bossy, jackass," grumbled Harry

Harry was cleaning up the pile, no, mountain of garbage that Dudley had left by the couch. Harry swore that it was worse than wracking leaves and that he was tempted to get the rake.

_Bring_

"Boy! Answer the phone!" shouted Petunia Dursley from her bedroom.

"Damn woman. Probably laying next to the phone," muttered Harry as he stumbled through the trash to the ringing nuisance.

"Hello, Dursley residence," said Harry.

"The evil rainbow cows are coming to suck out your pancreas," came a crazy sounding voice.

"Get off the voice changer Lindsey and tell Gary to close his mouth. He's catching flies," replied Harry, grinning.

"How'd you know? Oh, never mind. You wouldn't tell us, even if you knew," complained Lindsey.

"Damn straight. So, what do you guys want? I'm right in the middle of climbing Mt. Fatsuveus," said Harry, hearing Gary snicker in the background.

"Well, I guess scaling a growing mountain is more important that the results of our auditions," replied Lindsey nonchalantly.

"**WHAT**? Do you know what part you made? What about Dan, Gar, Car? What part did I make? Tell me something!" Harry half shouted in his excitement.

"Now Harry, you know that we NEVER go and see the results without the whole gang there. Are you able to put off the grueling task of setting a new record for never being able to scale the 'Never-Ending-Mountain'?" Lindsey said.

"I'll get famous later. PICK ME UP!" said Harry, bouncing up and down on his feet.

"Be there in 30 minutes," said Gary, after taking the phone from Lindsey.

"Okay, see you guys soon," said Harry, hanging up and running to clean up the mess.

Harry was done in record time and ran upstairs to take a quick shower, since his aunt had woken him up just a bit after dawn to do some inane chores and make breakfast. Harry changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a black t-shirt. He hurried downstairs and put on his better looking sneakers and waited outside.

"I know someone's there, so you had better just come out now," said Harry, feeling someone watching him.

There was no answer, but Harry was far from stupid. He knew someone was there, years of living with the Dursley's taught him when someone was there and when it was just paranoia, though sometimes it was still hard to tell. Well, if they wanted to do this the hard way, so be it. Harry walked over to the tree in the front yard, Rippers oh so favorite and sat down, slipping a rather large rock into his hand.

He sat there for a few minutes before standing up and stretching. He tried to go by feeling for where the person was. He could sense them over by the hedges and casually started walking around. He was on the other side of the yard, back turned to the bush, when he whipped around and threw a rock at the hedge.

"OW!"

"I told you to come out. Now come out or I'll throw some more and being invisible won't help," said Harry.

No one came out and Harry really didn't want to play games, so he reared back his arm and said, "You have to the count of three to come out or so help me you'll have rocks imbedded into your body. One…Two…Two and a half…Thr-"

"Okay! Okay! You win!" came the voice and an invisibility cloak was whipped off the body. Standing there was Charlie Weasley, a giant bruise forming on his forehead.

"Nice to _finally_ see you Charlie," sneered Harry.

"Nice to be seen," muttered Charlie, "How'd you know someone was there anyways?"

"That's for me to know and you all to never know," said Harry coolly.

"That's not fair Harry. We're all worried about you! The way you treated Minerva and Bill wasn't cool," said Charlie.

"A cold shoulder is though, get used to it," said Harry, leaning against a tree near the sidewalk.

Neither one could say anything as Gary and Lindsey pulled up next to Harry.

"Hey Harry! Come on! Carrie said her and Dan will meet us there. Something about finding a pregnant chipmunk and weighing it or something like that. I swear we need to get those two off the caffeine and sugar," said Lindsey, shaking her head.

"Who's the red-head?" came Gary's voice from the driver's seat.

"Someone on Carrie's future hit list, though low ranking. Let's get going, I want to beat Car and Dan," said Harry, climbing into the vehicle, ignoring the question.

"I think you should get out of the car Harry," said Charlie.

"This is my summer vacation Charlie and my private life, not ordained by the Order. This is my time where I can _try_ to be normal, you know, have a life? Apparently you and everyone else at 12 don't have. So, take this for all the disrespect and meaning it comes with, stay the _hell_ out of _my_ damn _life_!" said Harry, glaring at Charlie out of the backseat window.

"Let's get going Gary. I have a feeling something will be said that people will regret if we stay," said Lindsey.

Gary shifted the car into drive and drove down to the stop sign before taking a left and taking the back roads to the theatre house.

* * *

Back and Number 4, Charlie sat on the curb thinking. A lot of things Harry said made sense, but he was just a kid, he needed their protection, didn't he? He was on You-Know-Whose top to kill list. Didn't he need protection?

"Ahh, but no one was there during all of those times he nearly got killed or the Dementors or at the DoM," came a nasty voice from Charlie's head.

* * *

"Which Weasley was that? He was kind of cute in a rugged way," said Lindsey.

"That was Charlie. He's okay. I really hate being rude to the Weasley's," said Harry, slumping back into his seat.

"But you need someone to listen and since no one seems to want to, you snap out at anyone who will at least listen to the sound of your voice, even if it's not the words," said Lind insightfully.

She was the most insightful out of the bunch. Carrie was the tough, fun girl. Gary was the serious type. Lindsey was the insightful smart one. Dan was the comedian. Harry was Harry. That was one thing that the group had always known. Harry couldn't be defined since he was so many things. He was everything his friends were, but there was something more to Harry, something special.

"Matt's been asking about you. Are you going to stay over at his place soon?" asked Dan, taking a right at the stoplight.

"I figured that I would go there tonight, for a celebration or something," said Harry.

"It might be something, you might not have made it," said Gary,

"Meanie! You shatter my dreams!" said Harry dramatically, trying to lighten the mood. He received a slight chuckle from both of them, but none of them were in the mood to laugh. Harry really wished Dan was here at the moment, he'd make the silence go away.

They drove in silence to the theatre and pilled out and raced for the doors. There was already a crowd when they heard someone shout out, "What took you bum's so long?"

"Carrie? How did you guys get here so fast?" said Gary.

"We decided to forgo the chipmunk and beat you guys here. We know how it pisses you off," smirked Carrie.

"Shut up, I want to find out who made it!" said Harry, bouncing on his toes. He seemed a lot happier when the group was all together, unless it was just him and Carrie, but he didn't want to think of the reasons why they were so close, the memories were too painful.

"Well, were off to see results! The wonderful results from hell! Because, because, because! Because of the wonderful pain it does! We off to see the results! The wonderful results from Mac!" sang Dan, skipping in place.

"Why are we friends with him?" asked Gary, shaking his head.

"Because he stopped Mike from putting putty up your nose in preschool," said Lindsey, "Plus he's good for a laugh."

"Shut it! Let's go!" said Carrie, dragging Harry up to the list with her.

The other's followed and scrolled down the list, seeing who made that cut.

The results were…

* * *

_Ha! Told you that you might hate me! I'm not saying till the next chap! Ha ha ha ha ha!_

_I don't have a story, so just follow the imaginary arrow to the left corner and review! The more reviews, the faster I'll probably go!_

_AofM_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Well, we're off to see results! The wonderful results from hell! _

_Because, because, because! Because of the wonderful pain it does! We off to see the results! The wonderful results from Mac!" sang Dan, skipping in place. _

_"Why are we friends with him?" asked Gary, shaking his head._

_"Because he stopped Mike from putting putty up your nose in preschool", said Lindsey, "Plus he's good for a laugh." _

_"Shut it! Let's go!" said Carrie, dragging Harry up to the list with _

_her. _

_The others followed and scrolled down the list, seeing who made the cut. The results were… _

* * *

"YES!" shouted Harry and Carries, both jumping up and down together in a circle. 

"Please grow up", said Gary, but grinning ear to ear.

Dan was dancing around like an idiot, though there wasn't much difference from how he normally acts and Lindsey was laughing at everyone's antics and her happiness. She pulled out a pen and went to initial, but before she could, four other hands went for the pen. There was a small scuffle for who would get to sign the sheet first, but Lindsey, being Lindsey, let the others fight over the pen and pulled out another, signing her name and waiting patiently for the others to grow up, though there wasn't much chance of it happening.

"Yes! I got it!" said Dan, the pen clutched in his hand as he turned to sign his name, "Hey! Lind, how did you get your name on here before us?"

"I brought another pen, since I knew you four would be like the lions at the zoo at feeding time," said Lindsey smoothly. They all took turns signing their initials and looked over the list again.

* * *

Into the Woods Cast List

Please initial by your name if you accept:

Matt O'Riley- Narrator/Old Man **MO'R**

Carrie Pierce- Cinderella _CP_

Lindsey Howard- Little Red Riding Hood _LH_

Daniel Stevenson- Jack **DS**

Gary Hall- Rapunzel's Prince _GH_

Harry Potter- Wolf/Cinderella's Prince _HP_

Gwen Davis- Step Sister 1/Flourinda _GD_

Kayla Owens- Step Sister 2/Lucinda KO

Martin Keels- Cinderella's Father **_MK_**

Diana Michaels- Evil Witch _DM_

Ashley Czuba- Evil Step Mother **AC**

Leona Clay- Rapunzel _LC_

Molly Simms- Jacks Mother MS

Fiona Phillips- Cinderella's Mother/Harp/Giantess _FP_

Gardner Walter- Steward GW

Eliza Knowles- Grandmother _EK_

Robert Douglas- Backer **RD**

Wendy Quince- Backer's Wife WQ

Stage Crew will be notified later

Practices will star next week, please have read through the lines and have the first 10 pages memorized. Books can be found in Room B15.

First Practice is Monday: 10:00 a.m. at Jones Theatre House

* * *

"Well Gar, looks like I'll be celebrating at Matt's place tonight", grinned Harry, ecstatic that he made the cut. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have something to take his mind off the prophecy and DoM. 

"We should celebrate! Let's go raid my Mom's bakery. She just made some of her special chocolate chip cinnamon cookies", said Lindsey. Her mother owned a small bakery which was one of their local haunts.

"Good. I think I'll visit Mrs. Biggs afterwards, she really wants me to visit," said Harry.

"You might want to wait with the cookies, you know that she bakes a lot and stuffs you like Hansel," said Dan.

"Coming from Mr.5-racks-of-ribs-2-serving-of-fries-and-everyones-leftovers-plus-dessert-and-3-glasses-of-Diet-Coke-to-watch-your-girlish-figure", muttered Carrie. They all shuddered in remembrance of that horrifying day where they couldn't eat for a week after meeting the human garbage disposal.

They ran back to the parking lot and climbed into the vehicles they came in and headed to the family owned bakery. Carrie and Harry kept themselves occupied on the 30 minute ride by calling each other on Gary and Carries cell phones.

"So when are you coming over to my place?" asked Carrie.

"I don't know. I want to get out of the Dursley', but I don't want the Order to follow me," sighed Harry into the phone.

"If they know what's good for them, they'll leave you alone," said Carrie darkly, remembering past experiences.

There was a pause before Carrie said, "Are you going to tell any of them about your secret life?"

"Maybe. It'd be wonderful if they could be there for the performance. I mean, us idiots with all these famous actors and actresses. We're the youngest people in a local theatre to do this I would like to tell them, but I don't think... I don't think anyone would come. You know, to watch me, probably just drag me away and yell at me for having interests in anything other than Quidditch and DADA," said Harry sadly.

"They might come. You know I don't trust them, but give it some time. They might want to come and watch. They are supposed to care about you, that does include your happiness," said Carrie.

"Carrie, were not at the box, I can't pay you a nickel now. Or would you rather pull the ball away when I try to kick it and I fall to the ground?" said Harry.

"I'm not charging you, you just have to buy me a cookie," said Carrie, laughing a bit.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't charge me?" laughed Harry.

Gary and Lindsey shared a look. They knew the best thing for Harry was Carrie. She was his stability, his line, his everything. They were basically joined at the hip, even while apart. Carrie seemed to almost always know when Harry was in trouble.

"We're here!" said Gary, in a sing-song voice. They all climbed out of the car and ran into the cozy little shop.

"MOM!" shouted Lindsey.

"Back here!" shouted Mrs. Howard

"We made it!" shouted Harry.

"Harry? Is that you?" came Mrs. Howard's voice.

"Yep, Mrs. H," grinned Harry. One minute he was standing, the next he was inhaling the smell of flour and bread as the woman's arms encircled him in a tight hug. He was close to all of his friends parents, since they knew a lot of what he was going through and what he had been through.

Onto better things, Lindsey grabbed a tray of cookies and brought it over to a table in the back room. The Frustrating Five loved eating back there more than upfront. "Lind, I need to run out for a few minutes, can you watch the store?" asked Mrs. Howard.

"Yes Mom. I've only been doing this my whole life," said Lindsey, shaking her head, her friends grinning.

"Just wanted to make sure. Now kids, help yourselves to anything, except what's packaged. Yes Danny, that goes for you. Harry, make sure they don't burn the place down and you know where I keep the extra change since I know you'll be running the place," said Mrs. Howard as she grabbed her bag and was headed out of the front door.

"Sometimes I think Mom wishes you were her kid. You're more responsible," said Lindsey, grinning.

"Who'd want this scrawny runt?" said Dan, grinning.

WHACK! A cookie, drenched in milk, hit Dan right in the face. There was a pause before the room was full of laughter. Dan whipped the milk and cookie from his face, glaring at a whistling, innocent-looking Harry.

"You don't play innocent well mate," said Gary.

"No one makes fun of my height and gets away with it!" said Harry indigently.

"Then why waste a perfectly good cookie on this nut?" asked Carrie grinning, taking a bite out of a cookie.

They laughed again before being filled with the sounds of chewing and talk about the play. They all talked for hours, till Mrs. Howard came back, yelling at the group for making a mess in her kitchen by throwing cookies and spilling milk. They might have had a small cookie war somewhere in those hours.

Soon Harry and Carrie were in her car, driving to Matt's place. Harry wanted to hang with Matt that night, he really needed it.

"I-spy-with-my-little-eye, something gray."

"The road."

"Fine, your turn".

"I-spy-with-my-little-eye, something that's green."

"My eyes. Can you think of anything original?" he playfully scoffed.

"It's better than the road!"

"At least I chose something different! You're so predictable!"

"Really? How about I pull over and show you how predictable I am?" said Carrie, raising her eyebrow.

"I dare you!" said Harry, grinning cockily.

"Fine! You've got it!" said Carrie, pulling her car over to the side of the road.

"This is it? I thought you said…oomph!" said Harry before Carrie pressed her lips to his.

Harry was frozen before kissing her back. The kiss was gentle, tender, everything a kiss should be. Soon they broke apart, panting softly. They both looked at each other before turning away, blushing.

"We should get used to this, we'll be doing this in the play a bit," said Carrie, trying not to mumble or sound shy.

"Yeah, this was...this was just practice for the play. Just practice," muttered Harry.

"Yeah," murmured Carrie, both of them looking at each other.

"HEY POTTER!" said a voice from outside the car.

"What the fuck?" said Carrie.

"It's Moody, they found me. They'll take me back tonight, I know they will," said Harry, panicking a bit.

"Mr. Potter, stop playing games! It's time for you to get back to your relatives," came McGonagall' stern voice from outside the car.

Harry looked at Carrie and only said one word, "Drive." Carrie didn't need to be told twice, before turning on the car, shifting to drive and flooring it, leaving five Order members in their dust.

They drove all over, making sure that they lost the persistent jackasses before pulling up a block from Matt's. "I'll drive around for a while, just in case. I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Carrie. Harry nodded before giving her a kiss on the cheek, earning a grin in return, before climbing out of the car. Once he was out, Carrie drove off, retracing, back tracking, and going each and everyway for an hour before going home.

Harry hurried to Matt's place, making sure no one was following him. He ran up the stairs to the apartment and grabbed his key from his pocket and unlocking the door. He shut the door and locked it, dead-bolt and all. He slipped off his shoes and headed to the living room. Inside there he found Matt on the couch, under a blanket, reading his script. Will was curled up asleep, his leg kicking out every now and then. Harry leaned against the wall, feeling safer and more at peace then he had felt in a long time. Though Matt wasn't a blood relative, he was family, and this was a type of home to Harry. A place that he was loved, a place he loved in turn.

"You do know that if I was a burglar that you'd have lost half of your stuff by now?" asked Harry, making Matt jump into the air.

"Damn it Harry! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?" asked Matt, his hand over his heart.

"Always one more time then the last," said Harry.

"I notice that you don't have your script," said Matt casually.

"Damn it all to hell! How could we forget about that? Shit!" said Harry, smacking himself on the forehead.

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Matt pointedly ignored it, so shaking his head, Harry went to the table that phone was on to answer it. Matt didn't like answering phones, talking fine, but not answering. He especially detested answering machines, waste of time he always said.

"Hello?" said Harry.

"Harry James Potter! How many times have I told you to not swear? If I was your mother I'd take lye soap and wash your mouth out of it!" came Mrs. Biggs angry voice. She ranted for ten minutes at Harry before demanding to talk to Matt and yelled at him for improper child raising.

"How does she always know?" asked Harry, stunned.

"You tell me. I swear she must have bat hearing," said Matt, shaking his head.

"Actually Matt, bats have sonar, not exactly hearing per say," said Harry.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Matt?"

"Shut up." Harry flopped onto the couch by Matt's feet, laughing. Even now when Matt said something against fact, Harry would go and just say it for the hell of saying it.

"Did you grab that script for me?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Matt, handing Harry the book, "Just be sure to remember it for the first practice. I won't cover for you then."

"I know," said Harry, pausing before saying, "The Order found me and Carrie."

"What? When? Why didn't you say earlier?" said Matt, concerned, sitting up straight.

"When Carrie and I were coming here. She pulled off to the side of the road. We sat there, um, talking and then Moody started pounding on the door, yelling at me. McGonagall yelled at me, saying I had to go back to my relatives place, but I was panicking. So, I told Carrie to drive and she did. She drove all over and dropped me off before driving around some more before heading to her place. I ran here, scared you, got yelled at by you and a crazy neighbor and here we are," said Harry, curling up on the couch some more.

Matt sighed as he shifted and pulled Harry gently to himself. Harry was leaning against Matt, curled in a ball. Matt had his arms gently, bur firmly around Harry, running his fingers through the messy black hair. Matt used to do this all the time when Harry came over from the Dursley's after a particularly bad day or whenever the boy felt scared.

Even now, though Harry was nearing adulthood, Matt would do it, even if Harry was still embarrassed. Matt had seen the boy beaten and naked before, there wasn't much that should embarrass the boy about it.

"I don't want to go back Matt. I hate it there and they hate me. Why? Why does everything go bad when it's getting good?" asked Harry softly.

"I don't know Scooter, I don't know," said Matt equally softly, "Come on. Let's get some food in you and we can watch a movie. How about Signs? Your favorite, the one I hate."

"Okay. Can we have pizza?" asked Harry.

"What you want, we get. Cheese, right?" asked Matt, getting up and going to Order the pizza. Hey, it's only 7:30ish.

"Yep. Don't forget the breadsticks!" said Harry, forgetting his bad mood.

He knew Matt would order the pizza from Ricks Pizza, the best place to get pizza in Harrys opinion. While Matt ordered the pizza, a large half cheese, half pepperoni, Harry picked out a stack of movies. Signs, The Village, Twister, Daddy Daycare, Speed, The Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring, and a few other movies. Both males didn't have set genera, so movies were never boring. Harry put the Fellowship of the Ring in the DVD payer and Matt brought in some drinks.

The pizza came an hour later and both gorged on pizza and cookies, from Lindsey's mom's bakery. Around 11 Matt looked over at Harry and found him asleep on the floor. For some reason Harry loved getting out all the pillows and bean bags and making a little nest. He'd wrap himself up in a blanket or two and just curl up and watch the movies. Matt always made Harry leave the pillows on the bed alone, in case one of them wanted to go to bed.

Shaking his head, Matt picked Harry up and carried the boy to his room. Matt pulled the blankets and tucked Harry in, the boy curling up. Matt smiled gently, brushing the boys messy hair from his face. Shaking his head, he left to do a quick clean up of the food and Harry's nest. Soon Matt was in his own bed, the house quiet. Harry slept through the whole night with no nightmares.

Around 8:00 a.m. Harry woke up to the smell of French toast and bacon. He climbed out of bed, throwing on a robe and slipping his feet into some slippers, he walked sleepily to the kitchen. He saw Matt cooking. Thank whomever that Harry had taught Matt how to cook or he'd be starving at either place. Though, for some reason, Matt couldn't boil water, but he could make great French toast and bacon.

Harry spotted Will next to the oven, tailing wagging, and waiting for a delicious slice of pork to fall onto the floor. Harry laughed and Wills head snapped around. Barking like mad, the dog jumped on Harry, licking the boys face, tail wagging faster than when he saw bacon.

"Will! Get off me! Ha! That tickles! Will St-stop it!" laughed Harry, "Matt! Help me!"

He heard Matt laughing, but the man decided not to help the boy, in sake of their breakfast. Harry finally managed to get the dog calmed down, after about ten minutes.

"Thanks for help Matt," said Harry, glaring.

"It was either you or breakfast. I knew you'd survive, but breakfast would have been an innocent disaster," said Matt, getting two plates of food prepared.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Matt when the man wasn't looking, but dug into the food when it was set in front of him. They both sat eating, talking about the play when the phone rang. Harry went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said before his face paled.

* * *

_Ha! Another cliff hanger! Ha! That's for so little reviews. I know this chapter took FOREVER, but I have some good reasons. One, I have 3 articles due next week, a Latin project, Solo & Ensemble, and my Birthday, Pep Band, Jazz Band and a few more things! Also I wanted this chap longer. I wanted some more Matt/Harry bonding. There will be more angst in the next chapter, I PROMISE! This phone call might speed the story a bit, but it will slow down. I should have another chap out in 2 weeks, I PROMISE! It'll be faster if I get a review or 2 more than usual. I accept open reviews and ideas from the audience, so if you have something, tell me._

_Ciao for now!_

_AofM_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Sorry that this chap took forever, very busy and it seems like no one really reads it. A review might be nice, but those that review, this is not for you and I might just start to email the chapters to you instead of posting them. I won't do that._

_This chap will have more angst and have swearwords. I won't post warnings in the chap, because you should have read this. Well, here it is, though the end will be better. _

* * *

They both sat eating, talking about the play when the phone rang. Harry went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said before his face paled.

"Harry? It's Gary. Lindsay's mom's bakery was ransacked last night. The security camera shows that old freak with the freaky eye, Munch-Bug? Whatever and some other's looking for something, possibly you mate. I guess they followed us or something," said Gary.

"Thanks mate. We're going to have to be more careful now that they have _some _brains between the lot of them. They found me and Care last night," said Harry.

"What were you doing with Carrie?" asked Gary, suggestiveness in his voice.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! We were just talking!" said Harry, indignantly.

"Yeah, then why are you getting so defensive? We all know you guys are close and by implying this, it sounds like something happened," said Gary calmly, though a smirk could be heard in his voice.

"Bite me Gary," sneered Harry.

"Brighter side, they want to meet with us today. We were thinking of grabbing some coffee and running over lines. We all had to bust down the doors since we forgot our scripts this morning," said Gary.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys at the normal place around ten, ok?" said Harry.

"Sure mate, bye," said Gary hanging up.

Harry hung up the phone, not really in the mood to return to eating. The Order was looking for him and not above breaking and entering. He knew that no one short of Merlin could get into Matt's place, but he was worried about his friend's and their families. He was sinking into depressing thoughts when he felt someone pinch his arm. He looked around and saw that Matt had pinched him.

"What happened?" said Matt concerned.

"The Order broke into Mrs. Howard's bakery, ransacked it. They're looking for me Matt," said Harry depressed.

"They can look all they want. Spend a little time at Number 4 next week before the play gets going and then we'll work something out. Besides, I'd like to have a talk with them, fist to mouth or foot to crotch, which ever happens first," said Matt ruefully.

"Shouldn't you talk man to man first," said Harry, grinning slightly.

"I think you mean more man to idiot, but it'll work," said Matt, turning and grumbling as he cleaned up breakfast.

"I'm going to meet with the gang and run over lines about ten. I figured I'd go back to the Dursley's tonight and stay for a night or two before coming back here for a bit," said Harry.

"I'd rather you stay here, but since it can't be helped I want you to take my cell, just in case," said Matt and Harry knew he wasn't talking about the Order, though Matt wouldn't mind a call to go and kick their butts.

"I'll take it Matt, but I'll be okay. I'll stay at Privet Drive for a few days and then pull a Houdini on them," said Harry, leaning on the island counter.

"I know buddy, but I don't like you going there. I _especially_ don't like it because the Order of the Dodo's seems hell bent on you staying there, especially since they know what's going on there," said Matt, his eyes darkening.

There was a pause and Matt looked at Harry. Harry stubbornly would look anywhere but where Matt was standing. Matt looked at Harry, wondering why Harry wouldn't look at him. It wasn't as though Harry never _told_ anyone about what the Dursley's were really like.

"You did tell them what Number 4 was like, right Harry?" asked Matt slowly.

"Y-yeah. I did," said Harry, still not looking at Matt.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you told them about your relatives," said Matt, drop dead serious.

Harry slowly turned and looked at Matt, slightly chewing on his bottom lip, glancing around. Matt could easily tell that Harry was lying, and not by the lip chewing. Harry couldn't lie, at least not to him or any of his muggle friends. They all knew him too well and too long. He didn't know if he could lie to his wizard friends though, it just didn't seem Harry.

"What did you tell them about Privet Drive, Harry?" asked Matt, seriously.

Harry looked at Matt and knew he had to tell the man the truth. No, he hadn't really told anyone in the wizarding world what his "home" life was truly like. He was Harry Potter, survivor of the killing curse, savior of the magical world, great Quidditch player, etc. When he entered he just knew that he couldn't do it, couldn't tell anyone, and so let them indulge in fantasy. Fantasy was much better than real life, if only he could be apart of that world with them.

"Harry, I won't get mad, but did you or did you not tell anyone, anyone at all about the abuse?" asked Matt, getting close to desperate.

"A few things," said Harry in a small voice, "I told them that they didn't get me enough to eat. I had Dudley's hand-me-downs. I mentioned to Ron that my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. I said a few things, but no one seemed to really care, so I stopped. I complain a bit, but I never really said anything to them. They would rather live in fantasy then realize that their "Wonder Boy" was anything but perfect," said Harry, his voice neutral, but his eyes full of sorrow.

"This is _fucking_ _unbelievable_! In this world, it would have been looked into if abuse or neglect was suspected! DAMN IT ALL!" shouted Matt. He was _furious_! Those jackasses!

"It's okay Matt. I just have another summer or two till I can get out of there. No sense in bringing up things in the past," said Harry, trying to calm the enraged man down.

"That's bullshit Harry and you know it!" said Matt angrily, "You shouldn't have to _be_ there anyway! They should have noticed the abuse _ages_ ago!"

Harry just hung his head, leaning against the wall. He didn't know what to do. He knew he should have told someone, but if no one listened to him about trivial things, why would they listen to him about abuse? He glanced at Matt and saw the man was trying not to turn into a human Vesuvius. Harry knew that Matt was touchy about Harry being abused; he had to clean up enough of Harry's blood to prove it.

"Matt, its okay," said Harry, "I'm hardly spending anytime there anyways. I just need to stay a few days and then I'll leave. The Dursley's won't dare to touch me; they know what you and everyone else will do. Besides, the Order threatened them to treat me decent of there would be hell to pay."

"I know kiddo, I know," said Matt, looking at Harry sadly, "I know you think its okay, but it's not. It's not okay for you and I hate it when you act so calm about it. I know you can stand your own in many things, but your still the little boy who I cleaned countless pints of blood off of over the years. You might be growing up in many ways, but in other's you're still that scared little boy, even if you and everyone else can't see it."

"That's why you're here," said Harry simply.

Matt grabbed Harry and hugged him for a few minutes, knowing that Harry probably needed it, even if he didn't realize it.

"Ok, enough mush, you have practice later," said Matt.

Harry grinned and went to get ready. He took along warm shower to try and relax, knowing tonight would be hell. When he was done with the shower he walked into his room with a towel around his waist and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers, jeans, and a green t-shirt. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a black vest (sry, not leather) and walked back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and _try_ to do something to his hair.

After he finished in the bathroom he walked to the living room to grab his script from the table beside the couch. He noticed that Matt put the cell phone there along with some money and he could hear the man singing in the shower. Harry shook his head as he put the phone and money into his pocket. Matt always gave him money, some _just in case_ money. He appreciated it, but he always felt that he shouldn't have it. He knew how to get to Matt's and he knew not to bribe his uncle, but Matt always made him take it, damn him and his ability to make Harry feel guilt.

He went back to his room to grab a backpack with some clothes and necessities. He wrote Matt a note saying that he would see him later and would either call or show up incase something happened. He petted Will goodbye as he put on his shoes and walked out of the apartment. He passed Mrs. Biggs place, wondering how that woman knew when he did something wrong.

'She must have a trick knee or something that let's her know when I do something wrong. Like other old people with their ability to know when it's going to rain by a feeling in their bones,' thought Harry.

He walked till he came to the bus stop and climbed aboard, paying the fare. He took a seat near the front, but had the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. He looked behind him and quickly turned to face forward. Mrs. Figg was sitting near the back of the bus with Bill Weasley. He decided that he would get off at the next stop, as it was for a busy section of the town and he could loose them in back alley ways if they followed him.

When the bus stopped he got off with about 20 other passengers and when he got off he could see the two of them coming near him out of the corner of his eye. He walked casually through the crowd, deliberately trying to get into large groups, but noticed that the two were keeping up decently. He walked into a crowded music store and looked around, walking to the back. He hid behind a cardboard cutout of some famous person and looked for them. They were near the front of the store, looking up there for him as it was the most crowded. He slipped towards the back door quietly and slipped out, the two tailing him were none the wiser.

He went back to the bus stop and looked around before getting on and noticed there were no wizards, well, as far as he could tell and road the bus till he was back in the Dursley's part of Little Whinging. He got off and walked towards a park near by. The park was old, with rusted play equipment and overgrown shrubbery. He followed the overgrown trails to a denser part of the park. He turned down an over grown trail and followed it till he came to their spot.

This part of the park was decent looking: though many people didn't come to the park as most of it was over grown and there were rumors that it was haunted. Harry and his friends knew this and used that to their advantage. They pitched a tent and kept the overgrown part near the center clean and it became their place. When one of them got mad and weren't at any of their other haunts or houses, they were here. The place wasn't used just for that, but it's where they rehearsed without interruption and where Harry got herbs for his potions. He grinned at the thought of bringing Snape here. He knew Snape would have a heart attack as there were many herbs that were hard to find and or very expensive and Harry got them for free.

"HARRY! Get over here!" shouted Dan from the tent.

Harry grinned and hurried over, ducking into the tent and sitting next to Carrie.

"Finally! We were wondering what happened to you!" said Carrie.

"I would have been here earlier, but I had to ditch Mrs. Figg and Bill. I guess they were riding the bus, in case I got on and I had to ditch them," said Harry.

"Gary, can your cousin make me an Order of the Morons dart board?" asked Carrie.

"It's cool Care," said Harry, "I'm going to Privet Drive tonight and I'll stay there for a few days before leaving."

"I think we should do a play about your life. You're a regular 007," said Gary.

They laughed before pulling out their scripts. They read through, laughing at some of the lines. They tried singing the songs, knowing they were singing them wrong, especially when Gary and Dan started to sing in their version of soprano.

"Hey, Harry, have you read through this?" said Lindsay, skimming through.

"A little. I know I have a kissing scene in it with Care, but besides that, no," said Harry.

"It's not just her. You're going to be lip locking with _at least_ another person. Not to mention that the wolf is creepy and the prince is an ass," said Lindsay.

"I guess I can look to Malfoy for prince inspiration. I guess I can try to think like Carrie for the wolf, they both creep people out," said Harry, ducking a punch the insulted girl threw at him.

"See if I ever help you again," huffed Carrie, crossing her arms and pouting.

Harry grinned at her, sticking his tongue out, Carrie scowling more in return.

"You might want to keep that tongue in your mouth Harry. You never know who might take advantage of it," said Lindsay, looking at Carrie pointedly, but, as usual, those of the male gender were clueless.

"You might want to keep your tongue still Lind, if you desire it to be attached to the rest of your anatomy," hissed Carrie.

"Girls! Man, they can't go a _day_ without fighting!" said Danny.

"Whatever balls you think you have better watch it," warned Gary as two murderous stares went in the direction at the clueless blunder.

"Guys, you're acting like idiots. Besides, we have a play to rehearse for," said Harry, keeping peace.

They kept going over lines till nearly lunch. They decided to walk to a convenient store and buy random things for lunch, mainly junk food and food Harry could store if the Dursley's didn't feed him. They were heading back to the park when Gary spotted a few Order members. They hid Harry by forming a circle and hurried back into the woods. There was _no_ way in hell they would let the Order of the Asses to get Harry so soon.

They rehearsed some more, goofing off and taking breaks more than going over lines. It was near dinner when they decided to leave and Harry went with Carrie to have dinner at her place. Carrie's mother, Margaret Pierce, made her infamous spaghetti and her husband, Ben Pierce made salad and bread. (A/N. Yes MASH fans, I am using some name and Ben will be a doctor, but Margaret will be a teacher. I just don't want to think of new names THEY ARE NOT THE SAME PEOPLE FROM THE SHOW!)

The Pierce family, plus Harry, ate till their fill, talking and laughing through the whole time. Soon, however, Harry knew he had to get back to Privet Drive. Carrie agreed to walk to Privet Drive with Harry, after sneaking some more food and things into Harry's bag. Soon they left, with Harry promising to come back for dinner and or any other meal very soon.

They arrived at Privet Drive around 8 in the evening and they took their time walking to number four. When they reached Number 4 and went in, they noticed two things. One thing was the Dursley's were out, but someone else was in. Sitting at the kitchen table was Dumbledore, McGonagul, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Moody and a few other Order members.

"So, this must be the infamous Order of the Morons!" exclaimed Carrie in an excited, yet sarcastic voice.

Harry grinned slightly at Carrie's antics and the reactions the members of the Order had. Dumbledore looked the same as ever, McGonagul glared at Carrie, the Weasley's looked shocked at Carrie's words. The funniest was probably Moody, because who would believe a mere muggle would know about the Order, let alone criticize it? Both of his eyes were popping out, his eye brows near his hair line and a look of shock covered the ex-Auror's face. That was a task few could say they ha done, shocking Moody, but a muggle girl had done the near impossible.

"Excuse me, _girl_, but who do you think you are?" asked Tonks icily.

"Someone with brain cells, savvy?" said Carrie easily.

"You're the girl from the vehicle!" said Moody.

"Someone, give that man a prize," said Carrie applauding mockingly.

"Harry, would you care to introduce us to your, er, charming friend?" said Dumbledore.

"I can do it myself thanks. Name's Carrie, no need to know who you are, dumb ass," said Carrie, looking at Dumbledore through iced eyes.

There were out cries of outrage at Carrie's obvious disrespect of the famous Albus Dumbledore. Minerva looked like she wanted to scratch Carrie's eyes out, Molly wanted to yell at the girl and other's looked like they wanted to roast the girl alive. Dumbledore just looked at the girl with passive eyes. Harry just shook his head, that was Carrie and _no one_ could change her when she was in her "mama bear" mode.

"Why are you all here anyways?" asked Harry, though he knew the answer, but the heat, pardon the saying, needed to be taken off Carrie.

"We need to know where you have been Harry. According to many, you have been running around London without any protection and it's not safe to do that with Voldemort out on the loose," said Dumbledore.

"Ok, let's forget that he's a teenager, a kid, and can't be caged like an animal. Then again, I don't think any of you know the difference," sneered Carrie.

"Carrie, I appreciate it, but save your air," said Harry.

"I'm just sayin'," said Carrie nonchalantly.

"Harry, you need to stay at your aunt and uncle's. It is the only safe place for you to be," said Dumbledore, ignoring Carrie's unbelieving look, "You need the blood protection that you can receive from your family. You need to be here for a time, and then you will be moved to a safer location."

"Are we on the same page here? Why in _world_ should Harry have to stay in this level of hell?" asked Carrie in disbelief.

"Miss, it is the only safe place for Potter to be in now. Near his birthday it will be decided if Harry can be moved to be with his friends," explained the irritated Transfiguration teacher.

"Will Harry be included in that discussion?" asked Carrie, crossing her arms.

"Mr. Potter is too young to understand what it really at stake here. He can't fathom…" started the cat woman before Carrie pulled out her own claws.

"Not able to understand, eh? There's a mad man after his life and anyone he cares about. Not to mention that _your_ world sees Harry as some kind of icon, _not as a person_, and has nearly been killed every year he has attended _your_ school because you all suck at making sure he is safe. Am I missing something, because I think Harry understands the danger of not having any protection," said Carrie hotly.

"My dear girl, as a Muggle I don't think you can understand what we are trying to do here. We are not trying to put young Harry into any danger. We are trying to protect him and as admirable as your feelings towards him are, I don't think you quite appreciate what we are trying to do. Now, Harry, you must stay here. If you do not stay here, I'm afraid that we will force you to. It is for your own good, my dear boy. Now, there will be some restrictions," said Dumbledore, but before he could continue, there was a slight whistle in the air and a loud and audible…

**WHAM!**

* * *

_That is it for now my dear readers. I'm SO SORRY it was a wait, but I can sum this in a few words, busy, hectic, damn muse, and NO REVIEWS! Well, there were some, but more reviews would be appreciated. So, before you re-read this or move onto a new story, PLEASE REVIEW. I accept open reviews and reviews from members. Thank you to all and thanks to my WODNERFUL beta Hawks' Soul. If anyone has any ideas, let me know and I will TRY to have a new chap out soon!_

_Thanks-_

_Amones of Magic_


	7. Chapter 7

This story has more of the Carrie vs. the Order, yeah!! I know this took a LONG time to come out, but I like having long chapters and I couldn't decided which direction I wanted the story going, but I have a better idea, so here you go! Warning: LANGUAGE!!!

_Previously in the 6th Year Story Plotline…_

"_My dear girl, as a Muggle I don't think you can understand what we are trying to do here. We are not trying to put young Harry into any danger. We are trying to protect him and as admirable as your feelings towards him are, I don't think you quite appreciate what we are trying to do. Now, Harry, you must stay here. If you do not stay here, I'm afraid that we will force you to. It is for your own good, my dear boy. Now, there will be some restrictions," said Dumbledore, but before he could continue, there was a slight whistle in the air and a loud and audible…_

* * *

**WHAM!!!**

Harry stared at the surreal sight in front of him. The Order was shell shocked with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. The Weasley's stood out with their pale faces and red hair, Moody greatly resembled one of those toys that you squeeze and the eyes bug out at least half and inch and McGonagul looked as though someone had said that Gryffindor was banned from Quidditch till there was a Slytherin who was non-ambitious.

The main thing that shocked Harry was Carrie's fist that was held tightly together and covered in blood and held close to her, looking more angry than a cat the was shot at with a water pistol. The other thing that shocked Harry was Dumbledore holding his possibly broken and definitely bleeding nose as he sat on the floor. During his little speech Carrie had lost her temper and decked him so hard in the face her fist was bruised and Dumbledore was thrown out of his chair and onto the floor, resulting in a broken nose and bruised arse.

However, Carrie was no way finished with her temper and wasn't settling for a possible broken nose.

"Now, you listen hear you lemon-sucking, sanctimonious, unfeeling bastard!" snarled Carrie, "You maybe one of the oldest wizards of your time, but that does _not_ make you _all-knowing_! You have _no_ idea what you have done, but you will be _begging forgiveness when you find out **what you have caused**_!"

Harry could have sworn that the house shook slightly from her anger. He had seen her get angry and pissed off, but this was the second time he had seen her that pissed off. The first time he had seen her this mad, they were about 6 and she blew up at Vernon and when he grabbed her and started to shake her, she kicked him in the groin that he fell down to the ground screaming and holding himself. Dursley actually ended up seeing a doctor and had to spend about a week at the hospital.

Harry grinned at that memory. For while afterwards, he nor anyone else he knew were allowed at the house and he spent 3 weeks finding out what family was like at Matt's and the Pierce household. He looked over at Carrie and saw that she was nowhere near done. He had actually caught her rehearsing on what she would do and say if she met the wizards and it was turning out much better than either of them could have imagined.

"Who do you think you are girl?" shouted Mrs. Weasley, "A polite person wouldn't go around screaming at people who have done nothing to warrant such actions, nor should you hit someone in the face for no reason!"

"Why don't you shut that obscene hole on your face," sneered Carrie, taking a deep breath to calm down, "Now, someone clean up this blood and fix his nose."

McGonagul did as Carrie asked with a few swishes and flicks of her wand. Arthur helped Dumbledore up, everyone keeping an eye on Carrie. When Dumbledore was on his feet he surveyed the two teens through his half moon glasses. Carrie just raised an eyebrow as if daring him to say anything about it and Harry looked at him through a neutral expression.

"Harry, I would like to talk to you when you don't have company," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, will he have any say in the discussion?" asked Carrie sarcastically.

"Care," warned Harry, "I'll talk, but I want someone of my choice to be here with me."

"Harry, this isn't an interrogation!" said the Transfiguration teacher exasperatedly.

"When a horde of people come into an area and dictate, I'd say it's as close to an interrogation without the spotlight," said Harry, crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"I think that's enough for now. None of you seem to be wanted, so I suggest that you all leave," said Carrie.

"I don't think," started Arthur before Carrie snorted, "I don't think that any of this was necessary. All we wanted to do was stress to Harry that he needs to be at his relative's house for the protection it gives."

Carrie scoffed and was about to say something, but Harry silenced her with a look. There was no way he was going to let any of the Order find out what happened at Privet Drive. Carrie just gave him a weird look, but kept silent. Harry looked at the Order, knowing that he had to get them out of here otherwise the Dursley's, himself or Vesuvius Carrie would erupt.

"Look, we can talk about this later. I've been able to leave and if I have the protection, I should be able to leave the house every now and then, even for a walk. Besides, Madam Pomfrey has told me she wants me out in the sun more," said Harry, grateful that the strict matriarch actually requested that he spend more time in the sun.

"I see no harm in Harry leaving the house every now and then," said Dumbledore, "However, I do want you to let the Order know when and where you will go."

Harry was silent for a moment before nodding. Had anyone paid close attention, they would have seen the Slytherin cogs moving inside his head. The Order got up and apparated out of there, but not before saying goodbye and glaring at Carrie who glared right back and flipped Mrs. Weasley off.

When they were gone Carrie turned to Harry and hissed, "What the _hell_ were you thinking of? There is now _no way_ that you will be in the play or do anything! What about leaving here? You'll never be able to if you can leave only a few times!"

"I said I would let them know when I would leave and where I planned on going. I never promised to give a detail report," said Harry smirking, "I also said I would leave every now and then, though I didn't say how long I would be gone, I would just keep the times of leaving to a minimum."

Carrie stared at Harry, mouth open slightly in shock and said, "You little rascal! Maybe you _should_ be in Slytherin!"

Harry grinned at his close friend. He knew that he could get into trouble, himself and his muggle friends, but they were all ready to take risks. Harry personally thought that Matt and Carrie should be in Slytherin if they had to be in a house. Dan would be a definite Gryffindor, Gary would be a Ravenclaw and Lindsay would be a mix of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"So, here we are, you just outsmarting a group of adults and I've just beaten the most powerful wizard of this century, besides the Boy-Who-Lived," grinned Carrie.

"Itebay Emay!" snapped Harry.

Carrie started laughing and Harry decided to give her something to laugh about. He jumped on her, knocking both of them to the floor before tickling her. She started shrieking, trying to get him off, and laughing the whole time. Harry just grinned and tickled her where he knew her most ticklish spots were. (A/N. To all of those who thought something naughty! NO! Been friends since kids, they know that stuff, I know where some of my friends really ticklish spots are)

"Call Uncle!" said Harry, grinning.

"Un-Uncle! Uncle! I give! I give!" shouted the hysterical girl.

Harry stopped and jumped up, careful to keep away from here incase of retaliation. They both panted, Carrie glaring at Harry. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. Carrie stuck her tongue out at him and Harry wiggled his eyes suggestively. Carrie, however, rolled her eyes with an annoyed look on her face.

"You know you want to," said Harry cheekily.

"True, but when you do that it makes me consider a vow of celibacy," said Carrie, looking sarcastically apologetic.

"You're going to have to kiss me sometime," grinned Harry.

"How I'll keep the vomit down is beyond me," sighed Carrie.

"You really need a life Carrie," said Harry, flopping onto a chair.

"Coming from Mr. Anti-Social himself," said Carrie, sitting next to him.

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Harry after a few moments of silence.

"No idea, but remember you've always got me," said Carrie smiling softly.

"Good," replied Harry, sharing a small smile.

"Ok, we need something to do before crying girls show up, flooding the place," said Care, clapping her hands together.

"Maybe we should go over lines," said Harry.

"We could do worse. Besides, you _really_ need to work on being creepy and suave," said Carrie, flipping her hair back at the last word.

Harry just stuck his tongue out before the two went over lines together. They worked for a few hours before Carrie headed home, not before making Harry promise to tell her when he would leave again. After she left, Harry went upstairs to take a shower, since he knew the Dursley's would be home soon and there would be hell to pay.

"Besides, it'll be outside all day with _chores_," thought Harry as the hot water ran down his neck.

After a half and hour shower, Harry went to his room and put on a pair of baggy pajama pants that had frayed ends. He curled up on his bed with one of his school books, waiting for when the Dursley's returned. However, Harry was thinking more of the play and how the summer had gone so far than the book. He had escaped and talked back to the Order, made the play, spent a few days at Matt's, Mrs. Howard's bakery was robbed, and how he was going to survive the summer.

Harry had a feeling that the problems that would come this summer, wouldn't really deal with Voldemort, but from the Order and proving to them he wasn't a defenseless little kid. An hour later, three angry Dursley's came storming into the prim and creepily clean house. Harry laid quiet in his bed, hoping the Dursley's would just go to bed soon. After much stomping and yelling about freaks, the Dursley's were in bed and Harry started dozing off. His last conscious thoughts were on the play and a certain girl he had just spent the last few hours with.

* * *

_I know, grab the torch and pitchforks, but if you do I won't be able to finish the story! I drop to my knees and beg your forgivenss for how late this chapter came. I've been busy and major writers block. This chap hasn't been beta'd and Hawk's Soul hasn't emailed, I think her internet is down, so if you want to beta for a while, be my guest. Unless Hawk is reading this, THEN EMAIL ME!!!_

_Ok, that's enough, PLEASE review and if you flame me 'cause it's late, I understand. Also, if anyone has any ideas, let me know._

_AofM_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated for over a year. I promise to try harder; it's just been insane lately. I'm in college, worrying about money, and getting over having the roommate from hell. So, I will try harder since my first semester is over. Enjoy the chapter!!_

_Harry had a feeling that the problems that would come this summer, and wouldn't really deal with Voldemort, but from the Order and proving to them he wasn't a defenseless little kid. An hour later, three angry Dursley's came storming into the prim and creepily clean house. Harry lay quiet in his bed, hoping the Dursley's would just go to bed soon. After much stomping and yelling about freaks, the Dursley's were in bed and Harry started dozing off. His last conscious thoughts were on the play and a certain girl he had just spent the last few hours with._

Harry woke to someone banging on his door. It took him a few moments to realize that it was his aunt. He groaned before climbing out of his slightly worse than an army cot bed. He stretched before looking for some clean clothes. He knew that it would be better to take a shower later than now. He walked out of the room and to the bathroom to take care of his bladder, wash his face, and brush his teeth. Harry then went downstairs to grab a quick and hopefully decent bit of breakfast before the inevitable swarm of chores.

"Now boy, you are going to make the outside as clean as a whistle. Do you hear me? One thing wrong and you'll redo it and no meals for a week! You got me?" snarled Vernon.

"Crystal," said Harry. He knew better than to antagonize Vernon this early in the morning. Vernon would have all day to think about it and that was _never_ a good thing.

Soon Vernon left to do his _job_ and Harry had a list of what needed to be done. The raven haired boy swore that the Dursley's purposely left all of this till he came back. There were weeds growing everywhere, the trees needed to be trimmed, the grass needed to be cut and some grass seed spread. The shed had to be painted, the patio had to be sprayed with weed killer, mulch had to be laid and the shed had to be cleaned out.

Harry knew that he needed to get started and started with the cleaning out the shed. Harry worked almost non-stop; which was impressive with how hot and muggy it was. Harry was down to spreading the mulch, spraying the patio, and painting the shed. The grass hadn't been hard since he could reach everything with the shed cleaned. The same was said for the trees and weeds.

Harry knew that he needed to take a break. He was over heated, dehydrated, hungry, and tired. At these times, Harry wished that he was with Carrie or Matt. They never made him work himself sick or abused him. There was a part of Harry that knew if he told the Order what Privet Drive was like he wouldn't go back ever again. However, Harry had tried telling someone twice when he was younger and didn't want to go through it again unless he knew for sure that he would never ever come back to Number for again.

However, Harry knew that he needed to finish his work or his aunt would tell him uncle that he stopped and that was never good. So, despite his aching body and the dizziness, Harry made himself drag the 40 lbs. of mulch to spread them before spraying the patio and painting the shed.

Harry passed his time by softly singing some of the songs from the play. By the time Harry had finished and put everything, he had half an hour till his uncle returned. Harry figured that it was safe enough to take a break and dragged himself to his bedroom. He almost crawled to bed before passing out from exhaustion.

Harry had an interesting dream. He dreamed that Sirius was back from the dead and saw him in the play, telling him how proud he was after the curtain call. Harry was so engrossed in his dream that he didn't react to the pounding footsteps or his door slamming open. Harry did react to someone grabbing his shoulder roughly and throwing him across the room.

"What do you have to say for yourself, boy?" snarled his uncle.

"Huh? What? What did I do?" said Harry, trying to collect himself from his rough wake up call.

"What did you do? What did you do? You made our yard look like shit, you little waste of space!" shouted his uncle, walking towards him.

"That's not possible, I did everything that was on the list!" said Harry, trying to delay the inevitable.

"You liar! Everything was done sloppily! Your going to get it now, you piece of crap! This is for making us look like trash! Like you!" shouted his uncle, before kicking Harry continually.

Harry curled in on himself, knowing from experience that he needed to protect his organs as his uncle always tried to aim for them. The downside was that his uncle was always furious that he tried to protect himself and beat him more. The beating went on for an hour before Vernon staggered out of the room, muttering curses under his breath.

Harry slowly uncurled himself, wincing at the pain. He checked over himself as well as he could, though he had years of experiencing. He was pleased that with his uncle growing older, his kicks and punches didn't leave many more dangerous injuries. Harry also knew that part of it was that he was growing and the threat from the Order.

Thinking of the promise the Order made, made Harry feel furious, betrayed, and scared. The Order had promised that they would watch over him and protect him, but look how that was turning out. Harry was scared because if the Order didn't know what was going on and if Vernon found out, he might not survive the summer. Harry knew that he had to do something, but he didn't know what to do about that, but he knew that he needed to tend to his injuries the best he could so not to cause even more damage.

Harry slipped under the bed, moved the floor board, and took out his first aid kit. The kit was courtesy of Carrie as she could get anything from her parents as they worked at the local hospital. The kit also had some basic healing potions to help where muggle medicine lacked. Harry bandaged and tended his wounds, making sure to leave some as not to rouse the Dursley's suspicions to the fact he could heal some of the injuries.

After Harry cleaned himself up and hid his kit, he climbed into bed. He was glad that Hedwig wasn't there at the moment as he had told her to stay with Matt as much as possible. Harry knew his relatives anger and knew that they weren't above murdering his precious owl. Harry reached behind him and pulled out some candy that he had hidden in the pillow with a preserving charm he had put on it two years ago to keep any food he hid there fresh incase he couldn't replenish his stock.

Harry ate some of the food before shoving what was left, including the wrappers, into the case and went to sleep. Harry dreamed of the play, of him sweeping Carrie off her feet and dancing with her in gardens that greatly resembled the ones at Hogwarts. Harry glanced around, seeing Gary dancing with Lindsay, Dan with Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

A few days later Harry was outside pulling weeds in the bed furthest from the house. The garden bed was actually the furthest from shade and water. It was a scorching day and though Harry was exhausted and dehydrated, he knew he needed to be as covered as possible. He didn't want the Order to get suspicious and possibly make things worse.

'Yeah, threatening Vernon helped a lot,' thought Harry sarcastically, 'Wonder what they would do if they knew I was abused…probably lock us in a room together to _work out the misunderstanding_.'

Harry sat back on his haunches, trying to figure out how the garden turned into such a horrible state in such a short amount of time. There weren't really weeds, but the damage to the flowers, how dry they were and the…the trash. Harry knew who it was once he realized that most of the trash were candy bar wrappers; Dudley. Harry shook his head, berating himself for not realizing that it was Dudley.

Harry slowly got himself into a standing position and went to get a bag to put the trash in. He stumbled slightly walking to the shed. He could hear some rustling in the brush and knew that it had to be the Order. Carrie was a lot better at keeping quiet and there would be no way that she would let Harry work in the horrible weather conditions. Harry couldn't figure out for the life of him why the Order didn't interfere. He figured with a silent chuckle that it had to do with Carrie breaking Dumbledore's nose.

Harry grabbed the bag and walked back to the garden bed, wiping his sweating forehead. When Harry passed bush he said, "Hello, hot enough for you?"

As Harry walked away he could hear the bush rustle, as though the person had been snoozing and was shocked into consciousness by Harry greeting him or her. Harry just walked away, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that these were his protectors. They couldn't even stay awake and watch him. This, of course, gave Harry a few new options as how to leave. He planned on leaving within a few days, meeting with his friends at the theatre and riding back with Matt to the apartment.

"How'd you know I was there, Harry?" asked Charlie Weasley, coming out from the bush and an Invisibility Cloak.

"It wasn't that hard, I heard you move. You'd think being my protector and everything, you would stay awake. I mean, I'm out in this heat, working, and dead tired but you don't see me sleeping," said Harry casually.

Charlie stared at Harry as though he was an interesting piece of art work. Harry looked at him questioningly before turning around and began picking up the trash that littered the small flower bed. Suddenly the trash picked itself up and went into the bag. Harry looked quizzically at Charlie, but all Charlie did was wink.

Harry threw the trash away and when he looked at the garden it looked as perfect as his Aunt would want it. Charlie was sitting beside it with a flask and some food. Harry walked back and sat next to Charlie, taking the food and drink that was offered. After he finished, Harry laid back in the grass, glad to finally be able to relax.

"Why are you even working out here, Harry?" asked Charlie.

"There was a mess, I was told to clean it up," said Harry simply.

"Yeah, but your cousin made that mess. Everyone on the street saw him throw the trash there. Hell! Even your aunt saw that!" said Charlie, not able to comprehend why Harry had to clean his cousin's mess.

"So? Do you really expect Dudley to clean anything up? Hell, you think Vernon and Petunia would ever make their precious _Duddykins_ do anything like manual labor with me here?" said Harry, sneering slightly.

Charlie was silent for a while before asking, "Is it always like this for you? Cleaning after them, even working outside in these conditions without a break?"

Harry opened his eyes and sat up, staring intently at Charlie, "Look, I appreciate what you did and for the food and water. Yes, I do this a lot, but it's not a big deal. I've done it since I was a kid and I know I'll be doing it while I'm here. It's a fact of life Charlie. Perhaps not for you, but it is for me. Trust me, I'd rather be anywhere else, but the fact of the matter is that I am basically a house elf while I'm here. That won't change while I'm here, no matter how many threats the Order gives."

Charlie sat in silence for a few moments before saying slowly, "Perhaps things can get easier for you while there's a member on duty. I can bring up the idea of the guard helping you with the outside chores, since its obvious your relatives don't care. I mean, you're burnt to a crisp and I know you're exhausted and dehydrated. Maybe make things on you as our threats really haven't done much to help you out."

'It's helped plenty Charlie,' thought Harry sarcastically, 'Helped by giving Vernon more reasons to pound on me.'

Soon it was time for Charlie to leave and Harry headed inside to start on dinner for the Dursley's. After the Dursley's finished inhaling the food, leaving scraps for Harry to eat; Harry headed up and got ready for bed. He took a quick shower and used the toiletries before walking down the hall to his room. Harry walked in, shut the door and turned on the light to illuminate the small and dark room. Harry turned around and jumped. Sitting on his bed was none other that Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry."

_Hey guys! I know you HATE cliffies, I do too, but they keep me going. I know that this wasn't the best chapter, but not all chapters are. Heck, the Meeting of Elrond in the Fellowship of the Ring was hard to get through. You really had to force yourself to read through that. I will update more, I promise. Just please be patient and let me know what you think._

_AofM_


End file.
